The Patissiere and Player
by TenshiMagi-chan
Summary: Murasakibara Atsushina. She was a very fascinating girl when Himuro Tatsuya first saw her. Despite the tall stature and boyish clothing of the purple haired girl who is surrounded by the air of laziness, Tatsuya knew there is more than meets the eye of this Patisserie. Female Generation of Miracles! MurasakibaraXTatsuya


Hello, Magi-chan here! This is my first try on writing Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction! Hope you like it!.

PS. I do not own KnB or any of it's characters. English is not my first language so I apologize for the wrong grammars and spellings.

 **Chapter 1.**

 _A simple hello could lead to a million things._

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Yosen High.

An elite school in Akita but mostly known to their basketball team which is compromised of talented players or as of what Himuro had read from the school leaflet that he received by the school gate since it was being distributed by some students.

He took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Japan is such a beautiful place" He smiled charmingly as he walked towards the grand looking school building. It was a great idea to come back here in Japan, he mused to himself.

Upon reaching the hall and quickly filling up all the needed forms, he quickly searched for the Basketball Club so he could sign up. After asking for some directions, he finally found the gym.

He nimbly entered the gym and couldn't help but smile as he watched the players practice. "Oi, are you a first year?" Someone called out, Himuro turned to look at the source of the voice and saw a big and tall rough looking guy walking towards him.

"Hai! I'm a first year transferee from America. I'm Himuro Tatsuya and I'd like to join the basketball club" Himuro bowed politely as he introduced himself.

"I'm Okamura Kenichi, third year and basketball club's captain" Okamura said as he quickly scanned the first year teen. He was fairly looking with slick black hair and he had slick, black hair and one longer side swept fringe that covers his left eye and a mole under his right eye.

"Okamura! Quit scaring our freshman!" A guy with ash blonde hair shouted as he walks up to them behind him was a Chinese guy.

"I ain't scaring him Fukui!" Okamura yelled.

"Split-chin" The Chinese man commented apathetically making the guy beside him burst out laughing. "Hahaha! Nice one Wei!"

"You guys got no respect for your captain! Even using the nickname that annoying guy gave to me!" Okamura exclaimed dramatically as he cried crocodile tears.

"Well, it's a nice one" the blonde said and then grinned as he turned to introduced himself to Himuro. "Yo! I'm Fukui Kensuke and this is Wei Lu" He said as pointed to the Chinese man.

"Nice to meet you all senpai" Himuro said.

After running a few tests and assessing Himuro's skills by the regulars themselves, he quickly earned a spot in the regulars team and became friends with the seniors.

"Yosh! Let's go celebrate the arrival our new regular in Sweets Cafe!" Okamura yelled enthusiastically as the regulars where changing from their clothes to their uniforms since they just finished practice.

"Eh? Are you sure Okamura? He's there you know" Fukui snickered.

"Nah! who cares!" Okamura shrugged it off but he was undoubtedly radiating a dark aura making the american Transferee curious. "Ahh...Senpai, what is wrong with Okamura-senpai?" Himuro asked.

Fukui snickered. "Just wait and see" Their Chinese friend only sighed as the group walked towards a quaint looking sweets shop. There was a soft tinkling of a bell as they opened the door. A friendly looking man greeted the group enthusiastically. "Oh! Okumura! Here again? That's good! The usual?" He asked.

Okumura nodded and they settled themselves in a table near the windows. "Murasakibara-kun, 4 orders of the usual cream puffs please" the man said as he entered the kitchen where a rather tall looking figure with long purple hair was kneading some dough. "Hai~ Yato-chin~" the Patissiere replied in a dull manner. "Is this for Split-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"Hai"

"Okay" Murasakibara quickly made the orders and made her way towards the noisy table with the usual faces she always sees except that today she saw a new face who seemed to be eyeing her in a interested manner.

"Split-chin, here's your cream puffs~" She said, earning an angry look from the huge basketball captain. "Damn you Murasakibara, when are you gonna stop calling me that?!"

"The day your chin becomes whole~"

"B-But that's impossible!"

"Hello" The new face greeted her with a charming smile, making the tall girl put her guards up and eyed the guy warily. "Who are you?~" She asked. Fukui laughed. "Ah, Murasakibara-kun, this is our new teammate, Himuro Tatsuya" the blonde guy said. "And Himuro, this is Murasakibara Atsushi, the Patissiere of this shop"

"Nice to meet you, Atsushi"

"...likewise Muro-chin" she then went back to the kitchen.

"Whoa! He did not even tease you?!" Okumura exclaimed in disbelief as Himuro continued to stare at the tall beauty that was walking away. "She's very pretty.."He muttered making Okumura and Fukui choked on their food while Wei Lu was taken aback by surprise.

"Huh! Oi! Himuro! You crazy?! Murasakibara is a guy!" The basketball captain explained as the others nodded in agreement. "I mean, look at him! He's so tall!". Himuro looks at his teammates in an offended look. "Senpai, are you a sexist by chance? Just because she's so tall, doesn't mean she's a guy" He said, earning a nod from the chinese player. "The newbie is right split-chin" he said.

"Oi!"

Fukui snickered. "Why do you think he's a girl when he even has a male name?"

"She has soft features face despite having a tall and solid frame" Himuro charmingly explained as he once again stared at the tall beauty while earning suspicious looks from his teammates and a glare from the aforementioned beauty.

"Is there by any chance that Himuro is gay?" Okamura wondered out loud.

Wei Lu shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so, maybe he's a feminist"

"Yeah, that make's sense" Fukui nodded at the Chinese guy's words. Himuro decided to ignore the conversation going on behind his back in which he can obviously hear and concentrated on watching the tall beauty from the see through glass window of the kitchen. When she was talking with them, her eyes was filled with boredom but the moment she entered the kitchen, a twinkle of delight was seen through her eyes. Himuro couldn't help but find it cute. Despite her tall stature, she seems flexible as she nimbly maneuvered her way in the kitchen, face full of concentration as she made something she loved.

"She's cute" Himuro muttered.

His teammates sent each other looks. "Your head over heels in love with that guy?" Okumura asked. Himuro was about to argue when the door to the shop opened and two beautiful girls entered. One was a tall girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail while the other one was albeit shorter with blue hair and was calmly sipping on a vanilla shake. The two girls wore different school uniforms.

"Atsushicchi~!" The blonde girl chirped happily, while the blue haired girl tried to shush the noisy blonde. "Kise-kun, can you please pipe down, you are causing a ruckus" she said in such a monotone voice.

"But Kurokocchi~!" The blonde whined childishly.

"Kise-chin~ Kuro-chin~ What are you guys doing here?" Murasakibara asked as she walked out of the kitchen to greet her friends from middle school. The boys from Yosen High stared at the scene curiously. "See? He's a boy, he even got some girls" Okamura said smugly.

"Mou~ Atsushicchi~ We came to visit you-ssu! How many times have I told you to dress up like a girl too-ssu!" Kise pouted as she eyed her friend's clothes disdainfully. While she wore a cute yellow sundress with white heels to pair it and Tetsuna; a blue off-shoulder blue blouse and white skirt with black shoes to match, Murasakibara pointedly wore a brown baggy pants which hid her long legs and a rather huge T-shirt too which did not show off her figure. Her purple hair was tied up in a loose ponytail.

"Mou~ You looked more like a guy than a girl Atsushicchi!" Kise complained. "We need to change you wardrobe right now! I'll call Momoicchi!"

Tetsuna sighed. "Kise-kun, we should just let Murasakibara-kun wear whatever she wants though I humbly suggest that she lessens the manly vibes of her outfits" she said as she tried to stop the blonde from calling their pink-haired friend whom is the only one who's in par with Kise's love for girly stuffs much to the horror of their other friends.

The boys gaped in shocked as the listened to the conversation except for Himuro who was smiling smugly since he was right in his assumptions and Wei Lu since he refused to be seen in such undignified manner.

"How have you been Murasakibara-kun?" Tetsuna asked as the girls settled themselves in a table for three not too far away from the boys table. "Same as usual~" the purple haired girl drawled lazily as she took out a tray of eclairs and began eating it.

Fukui stared at the blonde. She looked familiar to him. "Wait...Isn't that Kise Ryona, the famous model?" He exclaimed, louder than he had expected and earned the blonde's attention.

"Hello~!" Kise greeted cheerfully making the boys around her blush. The blonde model stared at the boys wearing the ever famous school uniform of Yosen High, her eyes twinkling in excitement when she notice the way that girly looking guy had been staring at her friend.

"Hello! Are you friends with Atsushina?" She asked them.

"EH?! Atsushina? I thought her name was Atsushi" Fukui said, earning a giggle from Kise. "Atsushicchi~ is a bit boyish like Aominecchi~ so she shortened her name to make it sound like a boy"

"Ah" Himuro nodded in understanding.

 _Murasakibara Atsushina...Now why does her name sound so familiar..?_

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Did you like it? Hate it?

Please review!


End file.
